


Fever

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [42]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fever

You’d fallen asleep with your head on the side of Heimdall’s bed, his little hand in yours. The other three parts of his bed had crib bars that reminded you more of prison. It broke your heart to see him like that. They’d been running tests on him, trying to find the cause of his fever. He was no longer red at this point, as he was no longer screaming. Now, however, he was pale.

“Excuse me, may I speak with Heimdall’s parents?” A doctor spoke up, making the others look at each other with worry.

You sat up and Thor stood. “What is it doctor?”

He looked at the others. “I’m sorry, I need to ask you to leave.”

“We’ll be right outside.” Steve told you, kissing your temple.

Once they were outside, the doctor looked back to you and Thor, a sorrowful look on his face. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but your son has leukemia.” He explained. “Sadly, it’s becoming so common now, that when we’re stumped as to what’s causing kids to come in- we test for it.”

Thor had to keep you from falling down as your knees buckled when you stood. “But he has the blood of a God!” He shouted, voice booming. “Test again!”

* * *

The others had been watching and Steve’s heart sank when he saw you nearly fall. They even jumped when Thor’s voice could be heard. “This can’t be good.” He sighed.

Bucky nodded in agreement, wincing as they began hearing your sobs. “I think we should get Bruce and Stark.”

“I’ll go do that.” Nat said softly, shaking her head. “I can’t watch this.” She motioned to you burying your face in Thor’s chest.

Bucky went with her and Steve peeked in. “He is my stepson, may I?” He motioned to you and Thor.  

Thor nodded, his jaw clenched, an angry stare aimed at the doctor.

* * *

Tony looked over when the door opened. He was surprised to see Nat and Bucky, as Clint went to get you some flowers. He hated hospitals. “We need you guys to come back to her room.” She said sadly.

“What? Why?” Tony panicked, causing his monitors to beep.

“The doctor had some bad news. We don’t know what it is yet.” Bucky explained.

“She needs you Stark.” Nat sighed.

Without waiting another moment, Tony ripped his IVs from his arms and got out of bed. “Don’t you dare tell me to get back into bed, Banner.” He snapped, making Bruce hold up his hands.

You were still crying when Tony walked in, but now Steve was puffy eyed also. The doctor was gone, and he could tell that Thor was having trouble keeping himself composed. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?” He asked, breathing heavily.

“Your Midgardian doctors think my son has this leukemia!” Thor shouted.

Tony winced at the volume of Thor’s voice, but understood his anger. “Those tests are very advanced.” He said calmly. “Would you like Bruce to run those same tests? It wouldn’t take much for his lab to be able to run the same medical tests, as he already does mine.”

That seemed to calm Thor a little, trusting his friends with his life. “Alright.”

You reached for Tony, hiding in Steve’s chest.

None of the team knew what to say, or do. Fighting aliens, sure. Saving people from threats, sure. But this? This was scary to them all.

The whole team stayed either by your side or by Heimdall’s while Bruce got what he needed. Thor was convinced that the doctors were wrong, and he was confident that Bruce would find it was something else.

You didn’t have your hopes up however, knowing the doctors wouldn’t say such a thing if they didn’t feel it were true. While you felt completely numb, you knew once Bruce said the same thing, it would kill you.

Tony stared at you from time to time, wondering what he could possibly do to make it better. Hell, he’d honestly never thought about trying to cure cancer.

Until now.

Bruce was typing away on his tablet as things bubbled next to him. Everyone gave him space, not wanting to pressure him.

Bucky and Nat stayed by the door, not allowing anyone inside. You stayed close enough to Heimdall to hold his small hand, your thumb rubbing it gently. He seemed so small now, despite more grown than the average baby his age.

Thor was still angry, trying to think of any possible thing he could do. He wondered if he could travel with him to Asgard, perhaps a healer could heal him.

“Uh…guys?” Bruce spoke. Everyone’s head whipped towards him. Thor’s heart seemed to beat even harder than before. His eyes seemed to glaze over. “I’m so sorry.”

It felt like your world was pulled out from underneath you as his words sunk in. Your eyes traveled to your son’s body, pain taking over as you realized what was going on in there.

Thor wanted to smash something so badly. “Will being Asgardian help any?” He looked at Bruce.

Bruce swallowed. “I’ll need to do more more tests, but I honestly can’t say right this second. I’m not that familiar with any of this.” He told him reluctantly. “However, I plan to work as hard as I can for Heimdall.”

“Me, too.” Tony noted. “I’ll have our labs updated to the finest equipment possible for this.”

You looked at them gratefully, but truth your ears were ringing and you didn’t want to let go of your son.

Steve watched you with Heimdall, and wished there was a way for him to help. “Is there anything I can help you two with?” He asked Tony and Bruce, hopeful.

They both thought, shaking their heads. “We will need your help when it comes to upgrading the systems.” Bruce said.

“Anything you need.” Steve told them. “At all.”

“Steve has that sirum in his blood, right?” Bucky spoke up. “He used to be this asthmatic little shit back in the day.” He added. “Can you use that as a start? If it did all that for him, there’s gotta be something useful in that blood of his. Same with Thor’s. He’s a God.” It made sense to him to start looking for answers in enhanced blood.

Bruce moved his head in thought. “I mean, it’s worth a try right?” He looked at Tony.

Tony nodded. “We have to start somewhere, why not start with something that strong?”

Bruce nodded, giving Bucky and Steve a smile. “Shall we go back to the lab?”

“Thor, go with them.” You sniffed. “We’ll go home when he’s safe to go.”

Thor cupped your cheek. “I do not wish to leave your side, little one.”

“I can stay. It’s best Banner uses some of your blood too.” Tony stood. “And we’ll get everything he needs set up at the tower, too. So you don’t have to bring him here for any….treatments.” He swallowed.

You nodded, grateful. “That sounds better.” The thought of him being in the hospital a lot made you sick to your stomach.

“I’ll get everything done as fast as we can, sweetheart.” He assured you.

You nodded, waving to everyone as they started pouring out, kissing Heimdall as they left.

Thor kissed your cheek before kissing Heimdall’s head. “We’ll get you better my son.”

Steve hugged you then rubbed at Heimdall’s back. “Steve?” You said softly. “He’s lucky to have two great dads.” You told him, knowing that this was hard on him, too.

Steve gave a weak smile. “Thanks doll. I’d give everything I had in me if I could.”

Tony was talking with Bruce out in the hall and gave him a list of things he thought of to try. You were set to get married in just a few weeks, and that was the last thing on your mind. How could you celebrate when your son was sick? You knew you were no longer in the mood for that, and were sure Thor wouldn’t be either.

Tony came back in once everyone was gone and sat besides you on the bed. It was a few minutes before you spoke up. “I think I’m going to postpone the wedding.” You glanced at him.

He nodded, laying back and wrapping his arms around you in a hug. “I understand. Our main focus is Heimdall.”

“I never, ever expected to hear my 6 month old son has cancer.” You sniffled. “Maybe he has more human blood and it’s my fault.”

Tony shook his head. “It is NOT your fault.”

You sniffled and nuzzled into his neck. “It is. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you and the team.”

He couldn’t help but shrug and try to get you to laugh by being his usual sarcastic self. “Be surrounded by less testosterone?”

You cracked a smile against his skin. “I’d be lost without you Tony. Don’t ever think I wouldn’t.”

His own smile faltered before he tapped your necklace. “It looks good on you, by the way.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek gently. “It’s a gorgeous necklace.”

“For a gorgeous gal.” He said softly.

Blushing, your eyes went back to Heimdall, seeing him stir. “At least once past this- he won’t remember.” You teared up.

Tony held you as another wrack of sobs hit you, tearing up himself. His watery eyes watched Heimdall stretch and grunt lightly as he woke. “He’s Thor’s kid. He’s tough.” Tony assured you.

“And he has smart family.” You squeezed his hand.

“We’ll move heaven and hell for him.” He told you. “We’ll kick this cancer’s ass.”

You sniffled, hugging him as tight as you could though it was weak. “Just hold me right now?”

He kissed your temple. “Anytime.”  

Tony stayed holding you for the remainder of the night, blinking when he saw sunlight shining in. He looked down to see you sleeping, although he could tell that it wasn’t peaceful.

* * *

The entire way to the tower, no one said a word. What was there to say? All that could be heard was Bruce’s tech work and his typing. His mind was going over everything that he could possible start with, wanting to work every angle that he possibly could.

Thor and Steve sat on one of the beds side by side, ready for anything they had to give. “I am grateful that Heimdall has another father with exceptional blood.” Thor glanced to Steve, his face still serious.

Steve nodded. “And every part of him that is God is helping him immensely.”

He had to give him a small smile at that. “I am thankful for that.”

Bruce glanced over. “I hate to say it, but I am glad that I made her stay when I did. There’s no telling if you two would have come back in time for this to be caught.” He noted.

Thor nodded. “Thank you Banner. We wouldn’t be here without you.”

Bruce gave him a sad smile with a nod before going back to work. He wrote down everything he thought of before sighing. “Ready to take blood?”

Both of the men put their arms out, both eager and ready to help.

“I just need one vile of Thor’s but a pint of Steve’s.” Bruce explained as he got the supplies out, wrapping both their arms once he found the veins.

Steve’s eyebrows went up. “A pint?” He was surprised. “I’ll give whatever you need, but why so much?”

“I’ll be extracting the serum, so the more I can separate the better.” He nodded. “Then I will mix it with Thor’s as a test to make sure it accepts it.”

He nodded. “Makes sense.” He healed quickly, so he knew there wasn’t likely going to be any trouble with Bruce needing a pint.

Bruce gave a small smile and it only took minutes to get what he needed. “The desperation should take about an hour, so if you guys need to go.” He nodded. “Steve you should eat something, super soldier or not it’s still blood.”

“I would like to get some rest for this evening, and return to them.” Thor said simply. “I am sure she’s a wreck.” He sighed.

Steve nodded. “You do that, and then I’ll come by with dinner tomorrow?”

Thor nodded and patted him on the shoulder. “Update me Banner whenever you’re done.” He looked to Bruce.

“Of course.” He nodded, turning to work while the two men left.

* * *

You were still sleeping when Heimdall woke up, patting your face to get your attention. Opening your eyes, you were pleased to be greeted with a big grin, making you smile softly. “Morning, baby boy.”

He coo’d, squishing your cheeks. He babbled a little, patting Tony’s chin. Tony pretended to munch at Heimdall’s hand as he woke up, sending him into a fit of giggles. “I love that sound.” He said softly, tickling his side.

You smiled. “Me too.” You ran your fingers through Heimdall’s soft hair gently. “How you feeling baby?”

He coo’d, climbing on top of Tony. Tony grinned at how he seemed to be acting more like himself, but knew that there’d be good and bad days. He let him sit on his middle and let him play with his fingers. “Ow!” Tony laughed, pulling his hand away slightly when Heimdall bit down on the nail area. “Gums hurt more than I thought they would.” He chuckled.

Heimdall just squealed and placed a slobbery kiss on his cheek. You laughed and scrunched your nose. “I think you have a tiny fan.” You told him before wiping off Tony’s cheek.

“You’re lucky you’re cute kid.” Tony teased before hugging him gently. “And I’m lucky to have you.”

You smiled at that and slipped off the bed, stretching. “Hopefully we can bring him home soon.”

“The Tower Home?” He looked at you.

Nodding, you sighed. “That’s probably the best place for him, honestly. Although I’d like to spend some time at the house. I think that the fresh air would be beneficial.”

He nodded. “I understand.” He tickled Heimdall a little while you went to find a nurse. “I love you kid. You’re mom too.” He muttered. 

* * *


End file.
